leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
XY071
* Closed * * }} So You're Having a Bad Day! (Japanese: 運勢最悪？ユリーカ対ニャース！！ The Worst Luck? VS !!) is the 71st episode of the , and the 870th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on May 7, 2015 and in the United States on July 11, 2015. Blurb On the way to Laverre City, Serena and Bonnie look up their daily fortunes in Serena’s guidebook, which predicts a bad day for both of them. Meanwhile, the Team Rocket trio, who have just gotten their hands on a berry bonanza, spot our heroes and swoop down to attack! In the ensuing battle, some of the berries end up in our heroes’ hands. Then, when three angry Pangoro charge out of the woods, everyone runs for cover and gets separated—and Bonnie ends up with Meowth! The two of them bicker at first but eventually decide to cooperate. After Bonnie gets hit with a Spore attack that makes her sleep, Meowth and Dedenne work together to find the berry that will heal her, and soon she is feeling fine. When our heroes are finally reunited, the angry Pangoro reappear. According to Meowth’s translation, the Pangoro think our heroes stole their food, and that’s why they attacked. But when Jessie and James show up (still carrying a big bag of berries), it quickly becomes clear who the real culprits are! The Pangoro send the villains blasting off again, our heroes return the berries, and Bonnie tells Serena that her day didn’t turn out so bad after all! Plot , , and all of their Pokémon are taking a break on their way to Laverre City. While everyone is eating, checks her fortune on her guidebook, which predicts coming trouble. When requests that her fortune be told as well, Serena tells her that she is due to have some of her worst luck ever, and to look out for a gold color as a sign of bad luck. However, the two girls dismiss their bad fortunes as trivial. At that moment, flies by in their hot-air balloon, towing several pieces of fruit that they had picked. Spotting the twerps, they decide to try and launch an attack. They manage to catch and in a net, which successfully blocks a from Ash's Pikachu. However, 's pops the balloon, and Team Rocket lands on the ground as Pancham and Chespin are freed. Several fruit roll down the hilly area as well. Suddenly, three appear, roaring with anger. They begin ruthlessly attacking the group and refuse to listen when Clemont tries to explain. Running for their lives, everyone splits in a different direction until they are all separated from one another. After a moment, Bonnie realizes that she and are alone with . While fleeing from one of the Pangoro, Bonnie and Meowth accidentally fall over a cliff and crash through several thick vines. The vines catch on both of them, keeping them tethered to each other. Meowth tries to slice it with , but it fails. Soon enough, another Pangoro finds the two of them and they flee again. Meanwhile, Ash realizes that he has been separated from everybody except Pancham. Serena, likewise, is stuck alongside and Chespin, while is with , , and Pikachu. Luxray, , and constitute a fourth group, and they begin to search for the others. While everybody is trying to find everybody else, Jessie and James are frustrated at Meowth's absence. Bonnie and Meowth try to break the vine binding them together, but without success. After discussing Meowth's charm and ability to talk for a brief while, Bonnie realizes that her fortune about her luck foretold her getting stuck with Meowth, with gold coloration being a reference to Meowth's gold charm. As Ash and Pancham try to seek higher ground, Clemont introduces his newest invention, which can sense the body heat of living beings. However, the first thing it senses is another Pangoro. With help from Braixen, they flee while they can. Meanwhile, Frogadier acts as bodyguard for Serena, causing Chespin to become jealous and attempt to be bodyguard as well. However, a Pangoro attacks them, Chespin runs behind Serena while Frogadier distracts Pangoro with its frubbles, and the trio run away. Meanwhile, Meowth and Dedenne pick Nanab Berries from a tree so that they can eat. However, Meowth and Bonnie continue bickering with each other over who gets which Berry, culminating in Dedenne's attack to force Meowth to cooperate - which backfires and hits Bonnie as well. Realizing that they cannot afford to be fighting, Bonnie shares the last Nanab berry with Meowth and Dedenne. Having reached the top of the cliff, Ash and Pancham see Fletchinder and are quickly reunited with it, Hawlucha, and Luxray. They quickly find Serena's group as well. While Bonnie and Meowth are still searching for their friends, they sneak by a sleeping Pangoro, but Meowth trips. Running away before Pangoro spots them, Bonnie and Meowth fall over the side of the hill and land on a group of . Although Meowth manages to avoid their s, Bonnie is completely engulfed by them and immediately falls asleep. Because Dedenne is unfamiliar with Chesto Berries, Meowth tries to carry Bonnie on his back, but she is too heavy and Meowth gives up after several tries. Instead, Meowth draws a picture of a Chesto Berry for Dedenne to find, and they soon manage to wake Bonnie up again before continuing on their way. Clemont, having spotted Fletchinder, reunites with Ash and Serena as well, leaving Bonnie and Dedenne as the only two who are missing. While making their way along a rocky riverbank, Bonnie and Meowth slip into the water. As they struggle to remain afloat, they are carried downstream and past a rock that shreds the vine keeping them together. Bonnie quickly grabs another vine dangling over the water to keep them from being carried any farther. After Bonnie and Meowth notice that their tether has been cut, they agree to go their separate ways, but a roar from a distant Pangoro convinces them to stay together. They soon spot Fletchinder and are reunited with Ash, Clemont, Serena, and all of the other Pokémon. Suddenly, the three Pangoro reappear. Just when they are about to attack the group again, Pancham goes to talk to them, wanting to know the reason for their constant attacks. As their speech is translated by Meowth, they explain to Pancham that they are angry because their food was stolen. Once everybody realizes that the true culprits are Team Rocket, the Pangoro send them blasting off when they arrive. Now that they realize their mistake in suspecting Ash and his friends, the Pangoro share their fruit with them and say goodbye as the day ends. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) Pokémon Quiz: (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * (×3) * (multiple) Trivia * In the Japanese version, the title card segment focuses on . * Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster: ** Instead of Pokémon Holo Caster, pops out to announce the Legendary Pokémon giveaways and to urge viewers to get tickets for the [[M18|second XY series movie]]. * The dub's title may be a reference to a line from the song " ". * and narrate the preview for the next episode. ** Just like in Seeking Shelter From the Storm! and The Cave of Mirrors!, no background music plays during the preview. * The opening animation is updated to remove Ash's Sliggoo (whose spot in his roster is taken up by a ) and includes a new variation of scenes with the Gym Leaders Ramos, Valerie and Olympia, meeting Alain, a Noibat flying around before falling to the ground and then crying and Serena with her and , watching an dancing on a rocky platform at night. * Similar to One for the Goomy!, this episode contains a reference to Go West Young Meowth: when Bonnie asks how he learned to talk, Meowth is ready to tell her the story behind it, but she loses interest as soon as Meowth mentions that the story is long. ** This scene is also reminiscent of a previous episode, where Max asked Meowth a similar question about his ability to talk and then proceeded to ignore his answer. * When Clemont unveils his invention to Pikachu, Bunnelby, and Braixen, they react similarly to how Ash and Bonnie would react- Pikachu is in awe at the new invention (just like Ash would be), and Braixen shows an embarrassed expression on its face and sighs (most likely referencing Bonnie complaining about Clemont's poor invention names). Errors * When the Pangoro are attacking for the fifth time, Ash's Fletchinder is gone. * In a recurring dub error, the sound of Wobbuffet's Poké Ball opening is heard at the start of the episode despite him already being out of it. * In several scenes, Pangoro's claws on their paws and feet are colored the same as their feet. * When Bonnie and Meowth are falling down to the horde of Foongus, the Poké Ball pattern on several Foongus' heads are completely swapped backwards. XY071 error.png|Several Foongus' heads pattern error XY071 error 2.png|The claws on Pangoro's feet are the same colour as its feet Dub edits * Like in the dub of The Path That Leads to Goodbye!, the apples are referred to as . In other languages |zh_cmn= |da= |es_eu= |es_la= |fi= |nl= |it= |pt_br= |th= |pl= |de= |el= |ru= |fr_eu= |no= |ko= |tr= |sv= |he= |}} 071 Category:Episodes focusing on Bonnie Category:Episodes focusing on Meowth Category:Episodes focusing on Dedenne Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume de:Der schlimmste Tag des Jahres! es:EP875 fr:XY071 it:XY071 ja:XY編第71話 zh:精灵宝可梦 XY 第71集